Your Friendly Neighborhood SpiderBB
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: It's movie night at Titan's Tower.  What happen's when they end up watching Spiderman?  BBrae, Hint of fluff.  Please RxR. No Flames!


**Hey guys!**

**It's Rhett-TheBratPrince!**

**Or Spidey for those of you who know me=D**

**Haha**

**Anyways I've been on a roll for the past couple of days.**

**So yes another bbrae fanfic!**

**Disclaimer! I in no way do I own Teen Titans…Nor do I own Spiderman=/**

**If I did…..well that'd be awesome!haha**

**Anyways here it is!**

****

There was a crisis at Titans Tower.

It was a Friday Night,

Which is usually the titan's movie night,

….and no one had any idea what to watch.

"Wanna watch Wicked Scary 5?" Beastboy suggested as he held the case up for them to see.

"No thanks Beastboy, we don't want another…..incident to occur." Everyone shuddered.

Beastboy shrugged and tossed it into the discard pile, which was steadily growing bigger.

"How about iRobot?" Cyborg asked, only for the others to turn it down.

"No thanks dude, robots taking over world kinda freaks me out." Beastboy said, shivering from the thought.

Cyborg laughed and sat back in the couch.

Robin was trying to think of a movie, when Starfire leapt off the couch excitedly.

"Friends! I have found a movie for us to watch!" everyone looked at her, waiting for her to tell them what she picked.

"Might I suggest this movie?" she asked innocently as she held the case out for them to see.

Robin took the case and looked back at her inquisitively,

"Spiderman?" he questioned, to which Starfire nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yes the Man of Spider! I have heard it is a most marvelous movie!" She exclaimed as spinning around energetically.

She turned back to Robin and peered up at him with wide eyes.

"May we watch it?"

Robin practically melted at the look she was giving him. I mean honestly, how could he say no?

Robin turned to the others who all shrugged, and he looked back to her and smiled.

"Sure Star." Starfire squealed and went to put it into the DVD player.

Beastboy sat down on the couch next to Raven and smiled at her, waggling his eyebrows, to which Raven rolled her eyes and returned to her book; hiding a barely noticeable smile.

(A while Later)

They were over half-way into the movie, and everyone was enthralled.

They had just reached the part when MJ was about to be attacked by muggers, when Spiderman came in to save her.

_Mary Jane looked around the alley she was in, trying to find her rescuer._

"_You have a knack for getting in trouble." A voice called out, teasingly._

_She turned around to come face to face with Spiderman. She smiled._

"_You have a knack for saving my life." She teased back, "I think I have a superhero stalker."_

_Spiderman shrugged, the movement slightly more difficult from his hanging upside down on a thin web._

"_I was in the neighborhood."_

Beastboy couldn't help but glance over at Raven, who he couldn't help but notice had been subtly taking peeks at the movie from behind her book every so often.

Right now she had her book all the way down, her eyes glued to the movie.

Beastboy looked back at the movie just in time to see Mary Jane pull down Spiderman's mask and kiss him.

He looked back at Raven seeing her eyes light up and a barely noticeable smile cross her face.

'_she looks so pretty when she smiles' _Beastboy thought happily and turned once more to the movie.

The rest of the movie went without incident.

After it ended, the Titans all decided to head back to bed.

Beastboy got up and stretched, before turning to Raven

"May I walk you to your room?" the boy asked shyly

Raven looked up and nodded, getting up and heading off with the changeling out to the hall.

The walk over was silent, both thinking of something to say.

'_say something you idiot!'_ Beastboy mentally yelled at himself.

"So…..uh…..did you like the movie?" Beastboy mentally slapped himself. _'Seriously? That's the best you've got!"_

"It was good," Raven replied curtly.

"Uh…..that's good" the boy smiled shyly.

Before they knew it they arrived at Raven's door.

"Uh…night Rae."

Raven nodded and flashed him another small smile.

"Goodnight." And with that she closed her door.

Beastboy walked to his room and laid down on his bed smiling.

'_wow, she's really pretty, but she'd never notice me." _Beastboy thought sadly to himself.

For those of you who haven't noticed, Beastboy had a huge crush on the resident half-demon, but he knew that she'd never like a goof like him.

'_She looks so pretty when she smiles, when she does I just want to kiss her,"_

Beastboy thought back to when they were watching Spiderman and smiled, thinking about how Raven beamed watching MJ and Spidey Kiss.

'_Wait a minute…..That's It!' _Beastboy quickly sat up in his top bunk, hitting his head as it collided with the ceiling, causing him to fall back and grown.

"Ow….." he moaned rubbing his face slowly, before carefully getting up.

After he did, he smiled mischievously, his plan already formulating in his mind.

_Now just to put it into action_

It had been several weeks since the Titan's saw the movie Spiderman.

It had also been several weeks since anyone regularly saw Beastboy.

The green shape-shifter had recently been staying in his room day and night, only coming out for food and the occasional villain.

The only other one who had regular contact with the boy was Robin, who apparently had been giving the boy acrobatic lessons. Claiming that the green teen had come to him one day and had asked if he could help him learn so he could be more agile and be able to shift with more speed and have sharper reflexes while in battle.

To which Robin whole-heartedly agreed.

After much patience, and careful planning, Beastboy's efforts were about to pay-off.

It was a Friday evening when all the Titan's decided to go out for pizza. All except Raven, who told them to go without her, and surprisingly Beastboy who said he wasn't feeling well, telling them to head off without him.

Raven was sitting in the common room reading one of her books when she had the feeling someone was watching her

She looked left, then right. Seeing nothing, she shrugged and returned to her book. But still the

Overwhelming feeling of someone's eyes on her, made it impossible for her to read her book, she turned around and jumped off the couch turning to face the person.

"What the…" in front of her…was Spiderman mask and all, hanging from a web in the common room.

In reality it was Beastboy.

You see, after remembering how Raven beamed during Spiderman and Mary Jane's Kiss Scene, Beastboy spent the last several weeks sewing a Spidey Costume and taking acrobatic lessons from Robin all so he could get a kiss from the empath.

He even got Cyborg to make him web shooters so he could hang from his web to make it even more like the scene.

Raven regained use of her words shaking her head, and smiling up at the wall crawler.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Beastboy, in his Spiderman outfit shrugged, still hanging from common room's ceiling.

"Was in the neighborhood"

Raven rolled her eyes

"Oh really? What for?"

"I heard there was a beautiful girl by the name of Raven who wanted a kiss from Your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman." He replied smoothly

Raven blushed and walked up closer to him, pulling his mask halfway down and quietly whispering.

"You're right." Before suddenly capturing the boy's lips

It was better than anything Beastboy imagined. Her lips were soft and sweet against his and much too soon it was over.

Raven rolled back up his mask before Beastboy flipped off onto another web, flinging himself above the common room doors.

But just as he was about to leave, Raven stopped him.

"Oh and Beastboy?"

Said boy froze as Raven called him by his name. He turned toward her and saw her smiling at him.

"Next time…..Forget the mask."

And with that she walked past him, stopping to kiss him on the cheek and exiting the common room doors, leaving a shocked changeling in her wake

**End**

**Finished! YAY!**

**Please RxR!**


End file.
